


shooting star

by fishysama



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Self-Doubt, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: nostalgia cuddles ig
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this around four years ago so read with caution rdtfyguhij i tried to clean it up a bit but it still kinda sucks

The lights came through the window like fireworks. Not like the fireworks that came in a soft fizzing and ear-shattering bang— the ones talked about every New Year’s Eve in all their extravagance and awe— but the sparkling, streaming, glittery cannon fires, leaving bewildering streaks through the darkest of night skies. An invisible heat radiating from the burning sparks, a golden falling star: that was what this daylight was like.

* * *

Ritsu’s eyes blinked open after a few winks and sleepy eye rubs. But the first thing he felt was that warmth, comforting him from the very start. The start of all of it. Cherry blossoms. He ignored the sour tone of that thought, pressing his nose and mouth to the silken fabric. It was all too warm. He wanted to try to fall back asleep and cover the fact that he was awake at all in the first place. He knew he couldn’t.

Takano’s arms were glued to his skin, not daring to budge at any moment. The man’s legs entangled with Ritsu’s own… Ritsu felt an unsettling comfort. For once he felt that this was all okay: his relationship with Takano, what happened between him and everyone, what happened and will happen between anyone and anyone. It was all okay. He felt bare but not stripped. This was his decision and it was okay.

He knew he wasn’t in his own room as soon as he opened his eyes. He knew he wasn't alone as soon as he opened his eyes. He knew what he did with the man the night before as soon as he opened his eyes. And it was all  _ okay _ .

The arms around him shifted, not out of being uncomfortable (it was all too perfect as it was), but in longing for more comfort. Ritsu tried not to move, tried to preserve the pure bliss that this moment contained. But as Takano’s hands brushed over the skin that loosely held his heart from popping out of his chest, he received a flash of a lost memory: sticky sweet scent of cherry blossoms and that same warmth. His head ached from this vision.  _ A hallucination. _

“Ritsu.” His voice was sharp and cold, as if he had been awake this whole time. “Are you awake?” Instinct told him that he should get away from him, put his clothing on, go to work.

It was a Saturday. He didn’t want to leave anyways.

Instead, he softly whispered, “Yeah…”

Takano grinned due to this unusual response. “Stay here then.”

Ritsu blushed as he always did, thoughts fumbling back and forth on whether he should leave or stay.

Takano, quite pleased, squeezed him to the point where it hurt. “Stay here,” he repeated, letting himself fall back asleep. The _Emerald’_ s cycle had finally ended and he could barely remember the last night he slept well.

Ritsu, now wide awake, laid awkwardly as Takano unintentionally suffocated him. “Um, Takano-san, you’re kinda…” The older was out cold.

Ritsu was at peace if that was what peace was. Takano-san… was warm today. Soft breaths leaving his lips, his stomach moving up and down. Ritsu loved him. He moved his arms up to hold him back, even though it took a lot of effort to move anything under Takano’s weight. He brought his hands to the middle of Takano’s back and clutched the fabric of his black sweatshirt. He breathed in his scent deeply.

It was one of the things he always had an urge to do. He never said anything about them to Takano, of course, but… He still always wanted to do them. Like this, right now, holding Takano like this, being completely content. He had a list of the things that he wanted them to do together. And somewhere far down on the list, he wanted to confess to Takano.

This just takes off the edge a bit.

Takano snored softly, his grip on Ritsu loosening.  _ As long as he’s asleep… _ He buried his face into Takano’s shoulder. “I lo…” His heart hurt a bit just from the first syllables. He held Takano tighter, slowly moving his left leg to hold him down. Ritsu always just wanted him closer.

“What was that?”

“...Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
